


good old fashioned lover boy

by lupinmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headcanon, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Voldemort's Halloween 1981 Attack on the Potter Family (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinmoons/pseuds/lupinmoons
Summary: Remus hears a song that stirs up some emotions.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	good old fashioned lover boy

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen :)

_I **can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things.**_

**_We can do the tango just for two._ **

**_I can serenade and gently play on your heartstrings._ **

**_Be your Valentino just for you._ **

Remus, sitting alone in his shabby little flat, listening to this song as it plays on the radio. He wonders how life for others could go on as usual so easily. Were they even aware of what had been lost? Remus had lost everybody he held most dear in the span of a few hours, and yet people celebrated their deaths. All because young little Harry had taken down the darkest wizard of all time.

**_Ooh love_ **

**_Ooh loverboy_ **

**_What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?_ **

**_Set my alarm, turn on my charm_ **

**_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy._ **

God, this song. It reminded Remus so much of him. Sirius. The betrayer. The murderer. The man Remus had let touch him. The man Remus had trusted with his life. He had loved that man. Had all of it meant nothing to him? Remus would never know. But what he did know was that Sirius Black was dead to him. He was no more, and he was not important. Never would be again.

**_Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat(Grow faster, faster)_ **

**_Ooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat?_ **

No. He can't because he betrayed him and left him alone.

Remus stands up and grabs the radio.

And he throws it.

He throws it as hard as he can, and it cracks against the wall of his shabby little flat. And from the radio still comes the music of _that_ song.

**_When I'm not with you_ **

**_Think of me always_ _(I miss those long hot summer nights). I miss you._**

**_When I'm not with you_ **

**_Think of me always_ **

**_Love you, love you_ **

It explodes under the force of the spell.

Remus lowers his wand, turns around, and sinks heavily onto his musty couch in his shabby old flat.

And he cries.


End file.
